The Terrible Torks
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: It is May of 1967. Peter's sister, Anna, decides to pay a visit to her favorite brother. Suddenly, the visit is brought to a pause when Davy, Mike and Micky are kidnapped by a villain (in a cheaply made suit). Soon, Peter learns about a side of his younger sister he was too naive to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I recently started to watch The Monkees again and realized- I should make a fanfiction! I know that it seems a bit clique to have my OC related to one of the boys, but I really liked the idea. I also want to announce something else, but will put it at the end. Enjoy and I do not own The Monkees!**

California had never been a quiet place. Even in the morning, when people had been rushing to work. Kids trudging their prison, where teachers prayed they would be freed from their hellish life. Dogs howled at people passing by, the cats on the fences caring less. Morning papers were thrown upon porches, and it seemed the stress of everyday life was never dumbed down.

It was early May when the events began to take place. After a night of running around places undiscovered, a group of young men were driving home. Although tired from their extremely long night, they were happy to be away from the home of the insane witch doctor and his gorgeous granddaughter- one whom Davy (the short, British boy of the bunch) fell in love with. That was until she turned out to be just as insane as the doctor. Luckily, Davy had used Dr. Enasni's experiments against him, turning the evil doctor into a lizard. The four young men smiled as they parked the 'Monkeemobile' and ran to their beach house.

"I thought we'd never get away from her," Micky- the curly haired young man- sighed as he and his friends made their way into the house.

"Of course she's a mad scientist," Davy grumbled, falling onto the couch," it's just my luck with girls.".

The tall, dark-haired man with a green wool hat (Mike) chuckled. In his thick Texas accent, he went on about how grateful they should be to have gotten out of the situation. The other agreed, hoping to get some sleep in the early morning hours. As Peter (the naive blonde member of the group) locked the door, he felt something under his foot. He looked down to find mail on the floor. They'd must have forgotten it before heading to the mansion the night before.

"Early morning mail call," he joked, placing the bills and letters on the kitchen table and sitting down. The other three grabbed anything that had their name on it.

"Looks like the producers gave us next week's script," Micky exclaimed.

Mike grabbed the water bill, while Davy got a magazine entitled 'Short People Monthly'. Peter leaned back on the chair, not expecting a single letter for himself. No one had ever sent him mail. Once in awhile, he'd gotten a sweet letter from his mother, encouraging the four (whom had a band called The Monkees) to be the best musicians they could be. Suddenly, a hand reached his shoulder. Peter nearly fell, meeting the eyes of Micky.

"Oh good, you're awake," he exclaimed, handing an envelope to the blonde," It looks like you got a letter.".

Excitement poured into Peter's eyes. His hands shook as he held onto the letter, opening the envelope with care. He didn't bother to check who had sent the letter or where it came from. He was just happy to have received mail. He stood up and began to read the letter.

"Dear Peter," it was written," I am glad to have finally written to you! It's been so long since we've seen or heard from each other. I've heard a lot about you- such as how you're now living in California with your friends. I was also told you have a band with them. That's awesome!".

The three others gave questioning looks to each other. Who was the letter from? How would they know so much? Peter didn't seem to notice the faces of his friends. He was too busy reading about New York City, costume designing for Broadway and how the writer of the letter had her 23rd birthday two months ago. He was so into reading the letter, that if Mike had not lead him in the other direction, Peter would've fallen out the window. Finally, he got to the end of his long mystery letter.

"I should get going," he read aloud," Broadway needs a lot of costumes to be made! However, I hope to visit you extremely soon. Maybe we could make plans for me to come. My number will be at the bottom of the letter. With love, Anna.".

Peter's bandmates weren't familiar with the name. The blonde had mentioned the name, but the others couldn't figure out who he meant. When Mike questioned who she was, Peter's smile lit up even more.

"She's my younger sister," he explained," I've lost touch with her ever since I moved to California. I haven't seen her in such a long time- maybe she could visit.".

"That sounds like a groovy idea, Peter," Davy put in.

"If she does come," the older of the two warned, a glare coming to his eyes," I don't want you flirting with her. I need you to promise me this. No flirting, no awkward staring- none of it.".

"You must be joking!" Davy groaned.

Peter (shockingly) was serious. The look in his eyes didn't have any hint of joking in them. The Manchester boy sighed, making a promise to not flirt with Peter's sister. Although, for someone like Davy, it would be hard not to. Especially if Anna had been a pretty bird. Without another comment, the Tork boy went off to phone his sister. He started to dial and immediately began to talk, a smile growing on his face. Upstairs, the boys had decided to lie in their beds.

"What do you suppose Peter's sister looks like?" Mike wondered aloud.

"She's probably a pretty blonde who looks similar to Peter but enough to make Davy go (in an awful British accent, he said-) 'You must be joking!" Micky elaborated, while mocking his friend.

"How do you know?" Davy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's in the script.".

Before anyone could reply, Peter made an announcement. This Thursday, Anna would be coming for quite a long visit. The three boys (although excited) were too tired to care. As the morning sun rose, the boys fell asleep. They would need it- for the longer journey ahead of them.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed the story. I'll probably update sometime soon. All criticism is greatly appreciated, as I want to make this story great. Also, my announcement- after my Monkees fanfic, i'll be continuing my Outsiders fanfic 'The Time is Theirs.'. I want to start writing it again so it will be finished. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and be sure to review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked the introduction into my Monkees fanfic. I couldn't wait to upload more of it, but I know it will be hard to update with school going on. I've also been updating my Ferris Bueller fanfiction as well. Check it out if you'd like! Anyways, onto Chapter 2 and I only own Anna.**

Peter was nearly losing his mind when it came to working on the house. He wanted everything to be perfect for the arrival of his sister. Wednesday night, he triple cleaned the house, making sure everything was spotless. He ran around the place, worrying for the rest of the night about Thursday afternoon.

"What if she thinks i'm a failure?" the Tork boy thought aloud,sitting in his bed," I mean, she's designing costumes for Broadway. Meanwhile, we haven't had a single gig in a month. Anna's going to laugh in my face and make fun of me.".

"No she won't," Micky reassured," i'm sure she'll love you just the same. Isn't that what siblings are for?".

It was true- before California, Peter and Anna were extremely close. They'd walked to school, conversations long and detailed. They stood up for each other, although Peter had failed to do so a lot. They could hardly be separated. That was until the Tork boy had left home, and then it seemed he and Anna drifted apart so easily. He hadn't heard from her in quite a long time. The more he thought about her, the more he missed her. Whenever the band played at a gig, Peter wondered how she would feel, seeing him sing with his new best friends.

"I guess you're right," Peter admitted softly to his friends.

"Of course we are," Mike joked, yawning," now get some sleep.".

Yet, Peter couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about the sister he missed dearly. He would finally get to see her after over five years of discommunication. The stories they would tell, the laughs they would share, the memories they were bound to reminisce- he was glad to have heard her voice. Seeing her face would be a blessing. That night, when the young man did fall asleep, he dreamt of Anna coming to California. And he felt at ease.

Davy smiled at the woman in front of him. She was the most beautiful, most amazing girl the Brit had ever laid eyes on. He watched as she walked over to him, hips moving side to side. Her blue eyes locked onto his brown ones. Davy's eyes twinkled, having the same effect on the woman's. He didn't know her name or why she was there, but he fell in love. She inched closer, and without another word, leaned in for a kiss…

"Davy!" Peter shouted.

Suddenly, the short young man yelped, falling out of bed. The blonde didn't bother to help his friend up. Instead, he ran over to Micky, trying to wake him up. It was eight in the morning on Thursday- Anna would be here in four hours. Mumbling complaints to himself, Davy got Mike up (or struggled to do so). The three boys went to eat breakfast. When they came back upstairs, the three found Peter laying out their fanciest clothing. He awaited them to try on their outfits.

"Why do we have to wear such pinchy outfits?" Micky complained, adjusting his collar in a comfortable position.

"My sister gets only the best," Peter told, fixing his own collar.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Peter lead everyone downstairs and waited by the door. He waited for the group, making sure they all looked perfect. He brushed off Micky's shirt, adjusted Mike's hat and turned to Davy.

"You might want to stand up," Peter mentioned.

"I am standing up," Davy grumbled.

Without replying, Peter opened the door. With a huge smile on his face, he warmly hugged the person in the doorway. The three others knew it was his sister. However, they couldn't see her. Mike lifted Davy a little, hoping to get a glimpse. Peter then turned to his friends, happily beaming.

"Guys," he announced proudly,"This is my little sister, Anna.".

The three got a good look at the lady before them. She stood in the doorway, her brother's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her dark blonde hair was pushed back by a red headband, revealing her hazel eyes. Her pink lips curved into a smile, showing off white (and slightly crooked) teeth. Davy made his way to the siblings, his friend keeping a close eye on him.

"You must be joking!" Davy exclaimed, realizing Micky was right about the script," there is no way she's your sister!"

"I hear that quite often," Anna admitted," you must be Davy. Peter tells me you're quite the flirt. So, i'll be watching out for you.".

Next, Mike had introduced himself. Finally, Micky got to meet Miss Tork. He found himself studying her face. She did have a strong resemblance to Peter- yet her eyes had something different. He liked it, even though he couldn't figure out what it was. Anna slowly took his hand to shake it. The curly haired man jumped, stopping and smiling at the girl.

"Sorry I blanked out, ma'am," he apologized, shaking her hand," I'm Micky, by the way.".

"Pleasure to meet you!" Anna exclaimed sweetly.

Seconds later, Peter and his friends were giving the girl a tour of their home. She seemed fascinated by almost everything shown to her. A proud smile beamed on her brother's face, noticing his sister's eyes set on the instruments. He picked up his bass.

"I see you've found our equipment," he told.

"It's all so gorgeous," she breathed out.

"How about we play for you?" Micky insisted.

Not wanting to impose, Anna tried to decline, but soon couldn't resist. She watched as Davy and the drummer belt out lyrics, Micky banging on the drums. Mike and Peter jammed out, their fingers out of control. After their performance ended, Anna clapped excitedly.

"That was awesome," Anna complemented.

"Thanks," Micky replied," Peter told me you like to play the drums. Wanna try?".

"I don't know," she thought," but if you insist!".

She got up and walked to the stool. Anna started off softly. The sticks tapped against the drum skins, producing a light sound. For a second, she stopped. Then, with all the swiftness she could muster, she began to play harder. Her hands slightly shook, quickly moving side to side. Although she hadn't been the world's greatest drummer, she wasn't too bad! When finished, a smile rose to her face.

"That was groovy," Mike admitted.

"Thanks," she replied," I have Mitchell and John to thank. Back at the-.".

Anna stopped, as if she wasn't supposed to talk of such things. Peter was the only one that didn't notice this. Either that or he wanted to change the subject. He laughed, putting an arm around his sister.

"Your Broadway friends must be fun," he went on.

Quickly, she nodded her head. She didn't look at the other boys for a second. She knew they weren't as naive nor as oblivious as her brother. Within a few minutes, however, their suspicions had been lowered.

"You must be exhausted," Peter had brought up, walking over to a bare part of the room," Luckily, we had this installed a few weeks ago.".

From his side, the Tork boy pushed a button that had been on the wall. A bed came out of the wall, startling Anna.

"Now that's something you don't see in New York," Davy joked.

"I have to say," the woman laughed,' you're right, Mr. Jones.".

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! Be sure to leave your criticisms down below! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I wanted to give a shoutout to my first follower Murdock Calavicci and to Sugar Pixel- who wrote an awesome review! I can't tell you what will happen between characters- but you may be right! ;) Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and I only own Anna.**

For how hot California could be, nights were nearly freezing. Anna felt as if she had never left New York City. Unprepared for such weather, the young woman shivered in her bed. She continued to think of her brother and how grateful she was to have found him. His friends had been extremely gracious- and then she remembered the near slip-up, that caused some suspicions amongst the three other boys.

Anna hadn't told anything too major. She'd only given the names of her colleagues, heck, it was only two of them. Surely that wasn't a crime. Right? She soon fell asleep, waking up in the early morning. It was slightly dark, meaning it was about five- when she usually woke up. Suddenly, she noticed Peter fixing his bass. He looked up and smiled.

"I guess mom was right about us Torks," he joked," always known for getting up

extremely early.".

"You know she's right," Anna chuckled, sitting up and stretching," What brings you up this early?".

"I have to prepare," he went on," the band has an audition sometime this afternoon.".

"We do?"

The siblings turned their attention to Davy, who stood at the bottom step. He looked a little like a troll, hair sticking all over the place and a grumpy expression on his face. Mike and Micky were watching from the top of the stairs. Feeling a bit of tension between the boys, Anna went upstairs to get ready for the day. Immediately, the boys gathered in the kitchen. Mike held a gavel tightly in his hand. The meeting began..

"Thanks to Peter," Mike grumbled," We have to find work. Now, I don't mind having work. The thing is hunting for it.".

"We'll find employment," Mick assured, holding a huge safari net.

The four agreed the best solution was to search the town for a gig. Mike slammed the gavel on the table, ending the meeting. From the force, the table had broken.

"Perhaps we outta hunt for a table as well," Davy groaned.

"It should be somewhere around here,"Peter mumbled to herself.

The five had been driving around Los Angeles. Despite several businesses in California, they couldn't find a single place that was hiring. Employment seemed to be nowhere in site. The Tork boy looked as if he was about to cry. Anna wordlessly noticed, her heart aching. She could tell they didn't have a job, judging by each boy's expression. Her eyes caught a sign, a smile running upon her face.

"Is that the place?" she questioned, pointing on a building on the corner.

A building on the corner stood proud above the people. It looked old and not well taken care of. The paint was chipped and the roof was cracked. The marque on the top read "The Den". Underneath was written 'Auditions for the new members of The Den- today!". Relief washed over Peter. Luck was upon the band as they made their way into the building. There had been at least five other bands, lining up and waiting to perform.

Anna felt uneasy. The men and women in the building had a vaguely familiar look to the girl. She couldn't remember where she had seen those faces and heard those voices. Whoever they belonged to, they had a bad past with Miss Tork. Her brother took note of his pondering little sister, not knowing the reason behind it.

"You must be The Monkees," a voice spoke.

The five turned back, four of them holding their instruments close to them. A short man (just a few inches taller than Davy) was right behind them. Neatly kept, thinning brown hair was upon his head, tiny brown eyes behind thick glasses. He was dressed in a suit, almost too big for him. In his ear, was a hearing aid as big as his glasses. At first, the group seemed shocked that some had recognized them. However, few found it weird that they were expected.

"That's right," Mike told him.

"It looks like you young men are up next," the man proclaimed, allowing them onto the stage.

Anna watched the band, keeping a close eye on Peter and Micky. They played loudly, helping the woman forget all about the odd feeling. She focused on the music. The lyrics filled her mind with wonderful thoughts. Her feet were tapping, her head bobbing to the beat. As for the boys, they rocked out like it would be their last gig. Although they couldn't see the people, the screams could be heard. With a bow, the four boys gathered their things and went backstage, with an excited Anna awaiting them.

"Groovy song, you guys!" she exclaimed happily," That's your best song, I have to admit.".

"Me and Micky knew you would," Peter admitted strongly.

"Fantastic job!" the backstage man complimented,pushing back what little hair he had," Forgive me- i've yet to introduce myself. I'm Jonathan D. Wellington.".

The boys talked with the man about their band. He seemed thoroughly pleased with their performance. Jon seemed eager to hear more. As he was convincing the four to sign with him, the Tork girl decided to help out. She gathered everyone's instruments together. With an odd feeling resting upon her shoulders, Anna froze. She looked to the back door, and immediately dropped the drum sticks.

He stood there, just a figure in front of the back door. He couldn't be seen, except for the gleam that rested in his eyes. He was there, the young woman was sure of it. She went to make a move, when the door was kicked open. Light flooded in, causing the girl to fall back. When looking against the light, Anna found nothing there.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, helping his sister up.

"We have to go now," she told them, a serious tone coming to her voice.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Micky questioned calmly.

"Could just be the heat," Mr. Wellington suggested" You kids should get going now. Don't worry, i'll see you at that little Italian restaurant. (He turned to Anna and smiled) I hope to see you there, as well.".

Uncomfortably, the woman picked up her brother's bass case and followed Micky outside. He turned to her brother, a worried look coming to his face. Peter raised an eyebrow, also confused by the actions of his sister. They asked if she was okay.

"I swear I know that man," Anna admitted," He's-.".

"Dangerous?" her brother questioned.

"Is he from Broadway?" Davy asked.

"Can I use my net on him?" Micky wondered, showing off his net.

A worried smile came to her face. It had been one day and the boys were already making her feel more than welcome. A thankful look swept across her face as they sat in the car. She looked back at the building. She couldn't tell them who he was- it would require a lot of self control to keep her mouth shut. She hoped she could do so by the end of her visit.

"It might've been my imagination," Anna went on," we should get going.".

Without another word, the five drove off. From the doorway, Mr. Wellington watched. He had an evil smile plastered to his face. He lifted a finger to his hearing aid and pressed down gently.

"She's in California," he went on," Tomorrow, we start.".

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave your reviews in the story. Criticism is always welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your awesome reviews and for reading the story! I'm excited to have added two chapters for you guys this weekend! I don't have school Tuesday or Friday so be on the lookout for chapters those two days! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I only own Anna!**

"Do you think we should still go meet up Mr. Wellington?" MIcky wondered.

It had been a day since the audition the boys weaseled their way into. Jonathan had set up a small meeting at Pop's Italian Restaurant- the boys' favorite place. Mike decided to be 'formal' and wear his blue wool hat, hoping to change things up.

"Why shouldn't we?" he questioned.

"Anna seemed pretty upset when she mentioned knowing him," the Dolenz boy went on.

"You don't think he followed her from New York," Davy pondered," do you?".

"Of course not!" Peter chuckled," Besides, she said it was her imagination. Right Anna?".

His sister wasn't there. Confused, Peter went downstairs, looking all over for her. He called for her name, looking in places impossible for his sister to fit in. He began to grow nervous as he searched even harder for his sister. She wasn't in her bed, in the cabinets or even by Micky's drums. Where was Anna?

"Is everything okay, Peter?'.

The young man turned around. His sister was by the door, shutting it softly. She explained that she was just going for a breath of fresh air. A relieved smile came to her brother's face as he hugged her. He remembered what Micky had said about Jonathan and his sister. Peter and Anna walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you sure Mr. Wellington isn't a problem?" he asked softly," because, if he is, you don't have to go with us today.".

"Oh that?" Anna asked, showing a half-thoughtful smile," Don't worry- i'm not going to let it get to me. And remember, it was my own imagination. We should get going, it's almost noon.".

Peter headed upstairs to grab the boys. Anna let the smile go and looked outside. Although it made her troubles usually go away, she still couldn't get Mr. Wellington off of her mind. She could never recall who he really was, but everytime she saw him, it was always something different. She knew her visit would be long, and she wouldn't know how to keep a secret. From the Texan who loved prairie chickens, the British flirt, the cute drummer with a dorky complexion and especially from her older brother. Torks have never been good at keeping secrets. How long could Anna keep this up for?

"All you have to do is show up to The Den friday. It's as simple as that.".

Mr. Wellington was discussing business with the boys. They seemed to be on board with any ideas the man had. He had decided to give them a job at his club, starting this friday. While the five men went over the plans, Anna kept a close eye on 'Jonathan'. She still tried to figure out what his name was or what he wanted. She had to find a way to confront him without the boys in the way. It was a fight between her and- whatever his name was.

"Hello boys!" the owner of the restaurant (Pop) exclaimed," I see you've been discussing business. That means good things ahead! And who's this young lady?".

"This is Anna," Peter told proudly," She's my little sister.".

"I had no idea you had a sister," Pop went on.

"Isn't she great?" Micky mumbled to himself.

Jonathan completely forgot about the young woman being there. She had a look to her eyes when she saw him. She grew slightly tense, the drummer noticing. He didn't say a word as the meeting ended, the four boys shook the man's hand. Anna (although feeling uneasy) shook his hand as well. He slowly leaned in, whispering into her ear.

"Watch out for shorty, tonight.".

Nervously, Anna pulled back and walked over to her brother. They started to walk off when Micky came between the siblings. He had a concerned look on his face, one that made the girl think.

"Hey," he eased in," I noticed Mr. Wellington was talking to you, Anna.".

"Oh yeah!" Peter exclaimed, turning to his sister,' What did he tell you?'.

Anna looked over at Davy. He was chatting with a nearby brunette, who twirled her hair and laughed. Jonathan sounded threatening, as if he wanted to...hurt Mr. Jones. For fear of the boys realizing a secret (that was intended to be hidden) she smiled.

"He said he's got full confidence in you boys.".

Davy tossed in his bed. He couldn't sleep that night. All he kept on his mind was Friday night. Maybe the band would finally have their big break. Perhaps this was their only chance. The riches they would receive, the places they would explore, and the girls, oh, all the girls he would meet. A huge smile spread across his face at his last thought. Without warning, all was interrupted by a crash downstairs.

The young man sat up and looked around. Each boy was asleep in his own bed. Anna must've accidentally dropped something. He jumped out from under the covers and slowly crept to the stairs. Only the moonlight danced off the ground below. He looked around, trying to find out where the noise came from.

"Anna?" he whispered," Is everything alright, love?".

His hand reached for a lightswitch. Fingers interlocked in his hand, freaking out the boy from Manchester. Another hand tied a bandana around Davy's mouth, muffling any screams. Another pair of hands tied his hands and feet, carrying him to the opened window. He tried to kick his kidnappers, but it was before another hand put an injection into Davy's leg. His eyelids started to droop, mind shutting down.

"He sure can fight for how small he is," were the last words Davy heard before it all went black. And the voice had been familiar.

Anna couldn't recollect much from the previous night. It seemed sleep was just what she needed after a long night. From her slumber, she heard voices calling for a name. She opened her eyes to find Mike looking under her bed. She sat up, seeing Micky looking in cabinets and Peter under an umbrella. What were they looking for?

"What's going on?" Anna asked, the boys freezing.

"It's Davy," the boys said, looking to each other and to Anna," he's gone!".

 **And that's it for now! Be sure to leave your reviews down and I will (hopefully) post more by tuesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I honestly thought no one would like it- but you've proved me wrong. I'm thankful that so many people read my stories (not just this one). Once again, thank you! Enjoy chapter 5 and I only own Anna.**

Within a matter of seconds, Anna was helping search for Davy. When it was clear that he wasn't in the house, Mike phoned the police. The other three were trying to figure out where the Manchester boy could've gone off to. They tried to list up some places he would be at, but were doubtful for each answer. They questioned again and again where Davy's location was, but no one could think straight. At last, the Texan put the phone down.

"Well?" Micky questioned.

"I got their answering service," Mike grumbled, leaning against the post of the stairs," I just can't seem to understand. Davy's a heavy sleeper- there's no way he'd get up in the middle of the night and just walk out!".

"Except if it was for a girl," Peter joked, although no one laughed.

Anna recalled Mr. Wellington's words the night before. 'Watch out for shorty, tonight.'. It definitely had something to do with this. If she had been at the house last night, Davy might've still been there. That, or she would be with Davy. She knew (by the end of this week) her secret would no longer be contained.

"I've got an idea," Anna suggested, a lightbulb appearing over her head. She gave it a questioning look before it disappeared," Let's go around town and try to find him. It's better than waiting here, hoping he'll just show up.".

"Anna's right," Micky admitted, standing up," We can't just sit here and cry for our missing friend. We need to go and look for the missing David Jones ourselves!".

In agreement, the four went up and out the door. It took them a while to scramble out, being they all tried to go out at the same time. Somehow, in the end, they'd gotten out the door.

"Let's go!"

They piled into the Monkeemobile and began their long hunt for David Thomas Jones. They sped down streets and shouted his name. Soon, half an hour had passed and there had been no sign of the young man.

"Where could he be?" Peter asked, groaning in frustration.

Davy awoke, eyes fluttering. He looked around, being greeted by a room of grey and white. There wasn't much to look at, besides the grey railing and the scientific equipment. It didn't look much like a room. Confused as to where he was, Davy went to stand up. However, his feet were bound together, causing him to fall onto the floor once again.

"Is anyone there?" he called out," My feet are stuck together and i'd like to go home. Peter? Anna? Micky? Mike? Is this all just some bloody prank?".

"It isn't a prank, David."

The boy looked up from his struggling. Two people stood together. One was a woman, about Davy's age, but definitely taller. She had blue eyes that twinkled, ginger hair neatly laying upon her shoulders. Although she looked serious, Davy was beginning (like in most of the Monkees' adventures) to fall in love. However, she still looked harsh, giving a glare to keep him quiet. Next to her was a man, who was only a few inches taller than the girl. He had a mess of brown hair, longer than Davy's- or any of his mates for that matter! He, too, had blue eyes, yet his seemed much colder. He was well-built, making Davy feel small.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," the man told his victim.

"So am I," Mr. Jones grumbled.

The woman nodded to the man. He grabbed the ropes and dragged the Englishman to a set of steel doors. The woman pressed the second button, and the doors opened. The three went inside, the woman pressing another button. There was silence in the lift, until the woman noticed a loving expression on her prisoner's face. Although blushing, she leaned over to him, an angered expression resting upon her own face.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, almost nose-to-nose.

"Sorry ma'am," Davy apologized, voice dropping to a whisper," It's just- oh, you have such pretty eyes and I-.".

"I know what you're trying to do to me," she hissed," You're trying to make me fall in love with you so I can give up this whole scheme and let you go. Well, guess what? It's not going to work, you little flirt. So, if I were you, I'd just-.".

"That's enough antagonizing, Sarah," the man interrupted,"Don't get too into your part".

Sarah straightened up. She wouldn't let one prisoner ruin her- not when there were others to capture.

The doors opened in an instant. This place was much darker, but more lively. There were so many people, doing whatever needed to be done. Some cleaned, some experimented, but they all wore the same turtle-necked, skin-tight, silver outfits with a black 'X' on the right side of their chest.

"I see you're confused," Sarah went to Davy.

"We'll tell you everything in just a moment," the man finished.

Without another word, Davy was thrown into a cage. He sat there, helpless between ropes and bars. All he wanted was freedom. The two kidnappers laughed, circling around the cage.

"Let's start with your explanation," Sarah chuckled," shall we?".

"You see," the man went on," We have a status to keep. We're important: in the bad guy business. We can't just give our place to just any villain, you know!".

"So," Sarah continued, fingers dragging across the bars," We decided to mess with two things- the music industry, and our favorite secret agent.".

Davy pondered her last three words. He'd never seen these people or this place before, yet they were tampering with someone he knew. It couldn't have been any of his bandmates- he couldn't picture it! He'd refused to believe so. That left two people to come his mind- Anna and Mr. Wellington.

"We'd love to stay and chat about plans," Sarah sighed out,"but Patrick and I have a meeting this afternoon with our assistant, Baxter. Come on, Patrick. I hate to keep him waiting.".

With that, the two went to the lift and were gone within seconds. Davy sighed, leaning back against the bars. As he sang I Wanna Be Free out loud, he hoped he wouldn't be stuck here long. However (between the abundance of people and his unknown location) he knew being saved would be near impossible. And still, one question possessed the mind of Davy Jones- who was the secret agent?

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to check tomorrow for another one, and to review. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy Election Day- or unhappy. Either way, I hope you're enjoying your day! Since i'm off of school, I got to put another chapter up! I hope you like this chapter. Spoiler alert! There's a hint of a ship between a certain pair of people ;) Anyways, enjoy and I only own Anna.**

Wednesday afternoon did not bring much joy either. The four found themselves disappointed when Davy had been missing for almost three days- and yet there was no sign of him. When a detective was called in, he wasn't much help either. All he did was look around, sniff Davy's maracas, and say he went missing. Having had enough, Micky went to kick the phony out. When he asked to be paid, the Dolenz boy slammed the door in his face.

"What else can we do?" Peter questioned aloud," We still haven't found Davy and Friday night is getting closer.".

"That's it!" Mike exclaimed, dashing to the phone and picking it up," We'll call Mr. Wellington. He can help us find Davy for sure!".

"I don't know Mike," Anna interrupted," He's probably extremely busy with the club and all…".

"Nonsense," the Texan joked, dialing the number," Besides, Mr. Wellington doesn't have a life.".

Peter and Micky could see Anna was tensing up. She'd been acting extremely strange these past couple of days. She was up all hours of the night, doing who knows what. One night, at one in the morning, Anna had come home. Peter was up, but went unnoticed and didn't bother to confront her about it, yet he was deeply worried. He feared the worst about his little sister, trying to convince himself she was looking for Davy. However, it never seemed to work with Micky. This was slowly becoming an investigation between them. What did Anna really do in the late hours past midnight?

"Okay, Mr. Wellington," Mike finished, hanging up the phone," He gave me his address. He wants us to meet him there.".

Without a single protest, Anna followed everyone to the car. They went along, driving past the places and people. Peter kept his eye on the rearview mirror. Anna was watching around her, over thinking things through. They finally reached a large grey house- Mr. Wellington's.

"Geez Anna!" Micky whispered, calmly taking her hand (causing the girl to blush) ," You're shaking so hard, you'd swear there was an earthquake!".

It was true- Anna found herself trembling. Worriedly, the drummer held the girl's hand, slightly squeezing it as they made their way to the front door. Peter, as her brother, began to grow protective. However, as a close friend of Micky, he was glad to see him- for once- finding love. Or, maybe not. Mr. Wellington (with a seldom expression on his face) led everyone inside.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Davy," he told them, leading everyone into the living room.

"I'll be right back," Anna whispered," I believe I left something in the car.".

Without another word, she let go of Micky's hand and went off with the guys. When everyone was out of sight, Anna quietly made her way up the stairs. Her eyes scanned for a sign of something- anything- that would be useful. Finally, there was one door left wide open- the bedroom. It would be the perfect place to search.

Anna needed evidence and fast. She needed to figure out if Mr. Wellington (which was definitely not his name) was really behind Davy's disappearance. Sure, Anna thought to herself as she rummaged through the man's belongings, he had warned her about the Manchester boy going missing. Yet, it didn't seem like enough to show the boys. She continued to look through drawers and in cabinets, hoping to find some bit of evidence to prove he was evil. Suddenly, her fingers brushed against something cold. She stopped and grabbed whatever was there. There was a frame, with a small note attached to it that listed the boys' names. Davy's had been crossed out. The photo had Mr. Wellington in the middle of two people- she should've seen coming into the picture.

"Anna?".

She hid the frame behind her back. Mike stood in the doorway. He became suspicious, raising his eyebrow and walking in. He tried to find the bathroom and ended up in the bedroom. He questioned her actions, waiting for a simple answer. Yet, Anna had some confessing to do.

"I can't tell you everything," she went on," but, I need your help. I think...Mr. Wellington has something to do with Davy going missing.".

"Now why would he do that?" the Texan asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," she admitted, taking off the note and handing it to Mike," look at this, he's coming after you three. I guess he didn't expect me to be here, otherwise i'd be on that list too.".

From the note, the young man was slowly becoming convinced. He didn't know what it was, but it could've been seeing his name next on the list that made him nervous. He certainly didn't want to be kidnapped but he didn't want to be wrong either. In the end, he found himself trying to find as much evidence as he could.

"Someone's coming," she whispered, trying to fix things up.

Mike wasted no time by hiding in the closet. He shut the door, watching the girl leave the room. With a sigh of relief, he turned the light on and looked around. For how big it was, there was hardly anything inside! When he turned around, there was a small grey lever. With his curiosity peaked, Mike pulled it down with all his might. The floor beneath him fell and so did he. A slide of cold metal was causing him to move faster than the Flash. At the end, he found himself a cage, with a tied up Davy at his side.

"Don't do that," Davy groaned.

Later that night, Micky and Peter drifted into a deep sleep. Suddenly, both were awaked by the hard footsteps of Anna, who frantically woke up the two.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked.

"It's Mike!" she gasped," He's gone!".

"It must've been a bad dream," Micky chuckled," he's right-".

Mike wasn't in his bed.

"Of course," the three said together.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know how many chapters there will be left, but there may be a future sequel. Anyways, be on the lookout for Chapter 7. I may get it up before Friday. If not, see you then! Be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for your reads and reviews. It means so much to me! In this chapter, there is the big reveal about Anna. Maybe it was a little obvious about the last couple of chapters, but this is it. Unfortunately, I don't know how many chapters will be left, but there won't be many. Don't worry, however! I will be back with a potential sequel. I just have to think about what the plot will be. If anyone has suggestions, i'd be glad to take them! Also, happy late birthday to Sugar Pixel! Anyways, here's chapter 7 and I only own Anna.**

The boys didn't know what else to do. First, Davy went missing and then Mike! There wasn't any luck on finding either boy, and it didn't help that Anna kept running off every night. Peter was becoming less convinced that she was looking for his missing band members. Micky had many theories, including that she was a singer at a nightclub or that she had fallen hopelessly in love with a vampire. His last theory broke his heart, until Peter (shockingly) convinced him otherwise.

"She's always had a hard time falling in love," he admitted softly," Well, we've had a hard time getting people to fall for us. Except if we trip them.".

"I see," Micky mumbled, slightly disappointed.

They heard the door open from downstairs. They turned to the clock- it was about nine. The boys would finally get to the bottom of this. Peter had to protect his sister, while Micky was just curious. The Tork boy had seen that (ever since Anna came to visit) his friend became a little bit shy. He was never the one to be bashful. He was still his rowdy self, yet there was a hint of a characteristic the Dolenz boy had never shown. Peter had to admit- he kind of liked it.

They ran downstairs, hoping to catch her on her way. They ran out the door, reminding themselves to be quiet. After going outside, Peter found a set of footprints in the sand. They had to be Anna's. The two followed them, spotting the girl close by. She kept on walking, her pace calm and slow.

"Anna!" Peter shouted," Where are you going?".

She froze and turned her head. In a second, she spirited, the boys following. Anna kept glancing back to see if they were behind. Knowing they wouldn't leave, she knew this would be the end of keeping secrets. Abruptly, she stopped and slammed her foot on a spot of sand. A hole opened up before her. With one last look at the boys, Anna turned back and jumped in the hole, being engulfed into darkness. Peter and Micky stopped at the edge of the hole, trying to find the girl.

"Anna!" Peter yelled,kneeling by the hole," We'll get help- don't worry!".

"There's only one thing to do," Micky proceeded.

"What's that?'

Micky walked straight into the hole. Peter panicked, not knowing whether to follow or get help. As he paced around, he felt his foot go into the hole. After a series of screams, Peter felt himself land on something soft. He looked down to find Micky, staring up at Anna. The Dolenz boy mumbled 'Don't do that' before the boys got up.

They felt as if they were in a James Bond film. So many gadgets hung on the walls and laid on the tables. Monitors and buttons were surrounded by people in chairs. Others were running around, grabbing gadgets and finding their way to doors. Anna (trying not to attract too much attention) grabbed the boys and headed for a large white door. It slid down, the three of them finding a quiet room. There were several more gadgets that shocked the boys.

"It's time you both learned the truth about me," Anna confessed," I do not live on Broadway, designing costumes for those upon the stage. I don't even live in New York City. I had to keep this a secret, or my boss would be upset. I live in Washington D.C and...i'm a spy.".

The boys had to admit that they didn't see this coming. They expected something way worse-yet, they couldn't contain how shocked they were. Peter was impressed, yet he grew worried. He'd seen the Bond series and knew how dangerous the life of a spy could be. He knew that spies could get hurt or even worse in their field of business. She was his little sister and he loved Anna- if anything happened to her- he would never be the same. He may have been naive and oblivious, but he knew that he would do anything to protect his little sister. Meanwhile, Micky's jaw had dropped, then a huge smile grew on his face.

"You're a spy?!" He burst out, excitedly grabbing her by the shoulders and touching nose-to-nose," you are officially the coolest chick i've ever met.".

"Thank you," Anna mumbled, blushing and smiling.

"What is going on in here, Agent Thorkelson?".

Micky let go of the girl's shoulders. An older woman was in the doorway, Her grey hair was tied in a bun, showing her wrinkles and dimmed green eyes. Her outfit also showed her age, as if it was something Mrs. Tork would've worn when her children were just babies. Peter and Micky held each other nervously.

"Miss Grizelda," Anna stepped forward," Forgive me- you see, my older brother and his friend followed me to the lair. I had no intention of them being here. I promise I will erase their memory of this incident. (They began to walk out of the room. The boys stayed behind). I have much more information about the Smithstone Twins and Baxter Polaris-.".

"-You will need help," Miss G interrupted," I know, you're one of our best agents, but those three are evil when combining forces. I fear...your friend and brother are in terrible danger.".

Anna looked back to the room. The boys had come out, looking amazing yet terrified. She knew her boss was right. Her only goal was to keep her friends and brother out of harm's way. Most people would believe Peter was the protector, with him being the older brother. Anna knew her brother wasn't perfect and that he made mistakes. She knew where Miss G was going with needing help.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked nervously.

"Don't question," the leader joked," I'd bet they'd be willing to do such a task.".

Knowing she was right, the girl walked over to the boys. Solemn expressions came to their faces.

"We're sorry we got you in trouble, Anna," Peter mumbled,"I'm a bad big brother.".

"No you aren't," she reassured," in fact, Miss Grizelda said you two can help me find Davy and Mike...spy style.".

Micky couldn't contain any more excitement. He squealed with delight, causing present agents to stare awkwardly. Embarrassed by his actions, he agreed to do so. Peter kept quiet, not knowing what to say. He did want to be a spy and get cool gadgets and, hopefully, bond with his little sister. However, his greatest fear was danger. He didn't want the three to get hurt in any way, shape or form. He recalled (when he and Anna were younger) on how he would make her be extra careful when it came to playing. She would've gotten hurt several times, had her brother not been there. A smile spread across Peter's face.

"Do I get cool gadgets?" he asked.

"Of course," Miss Grizelda told,"It's only proper.".

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to review! And expect another chapter sometime friday ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I have good and bad news. Bad news- this fanfic has three chapters left :(. Good news- not only do I have a sequel (with no plot) but I might be doing a short Christmas story! That should be uploaded a week or two after this story finishes. I have a few plot ideas, but the official plot will be released in the last chapter (11). Anyways, enjoy the story and I only own Anna.**

Friday was dedicated to the one mission the three had- finding Davy and Mike. Peter and Micky knew they had to find their band mates by six that night. Otherwise, there would be no playing at The Den, which meant no money and that would lead to more bad news. Anna, however, knew that there wouldn't be a gig, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell them. By five thirty, the boys had given up.

"Looks like our gig is completely done for," Peter moaned.

"Which means we are too," sighed Micky," we should at least stop by The Den and tell Mr. Wellington why we can't perform tonight.".

"That's it!" Anna shouted, jumping from her seat.

Confused, the boys asked why Miss Tork had become so excited. She smiled and executed her plan.

"It's actually simple," she proceeded," all we do is show up to The Den at six. There might be something there that can be used to the investigation. Better yet, it will lead up right to Davy and Mike.".

The boys were quite proud of themselves for bringing up The Den. Although it made him nervous, Peter was right by Anna's side. Literally, he sat next to her as she drove. He had a lot on his mind. Anna had been through so many dangerous tasks. Last night, she told him tales of clown mobsters, underwater warriors and all kinds of weird things that the boys would call another Tuesday. Her brother became terrified for her health and safety. He started to regret not being more involved.

"Look!" Micky brought up.

The siblings looked over to where the Dolenz boy was pointing. Outside The Den, two guards stood. They wouldn't take things lightly if they knew who the spy was. There had to be something, anything to get the three inside. And then, Peter had a plan.

-The guards stood motionless at the doors. They looked like they had been a part of the FBI. Suddenly, a bunch of giggling could be heard. They slightly turned their heads to see Anna, Micky and Peter. Anna had on a huge overcoat and a bushy mustache. Micky, on the other hand, was wearing a floor length skirt and Anna's red turtleneck. A blonde wig was pushed back by a red hairband. The two held hands, Micky giggling like a girl while Anna was red under her mustache. Peter did not look happy as he watched them. He wore children's clothes, trying to make himself shorter than his sister, but it didn't work.

"State your name and reason for being here," the guard told.

"I am Vladimir Voevodsky," Anna said deeply, hinting in a Russian accent," This is my wife, Julia and my son, Dimitri. We're here on some important business (she turned to Micky) isn't that right, Julia?'.

"That's right, darling," Micky cooed in a high voice, turning to the guards and laying his head on the girl's shoulder," My husband is so important. He's got a big job- which is groovy.".

Miss Tork was lucky her 'facial hair' hid her smile. Peter watched, an angered look coming to his face. He didn't like the way his friend was acting. He had had enough when the two were about to kiss. Normally, Peter would never use violence. However, he had to kick Micky in the shin. The guards looked quite confused.

"Dimitri is still not used to his step mother," Anna's fake accent boomed," the poor boy is still dealing with the loss of his dear mother. Those clowns will pay.".

Without another word, the guards allowed them in. The three brushed past and went into a private room. Anna immediately took off her disguise, revealing a black outfit with gadgets all around. Peter revealed the same outfit as well. Micky threw off his wig and went to take off the turtleneck. However, he couldn't seem to get it off.

"It's stuck!" he exclaimed.

"Forget about it," she whispered," we need to find something to help. I suggest this room being the first place we search.".

They continued to look in places they would and would not expect to find something. Within a few seconds, Micky noticed a vent above him. He lead Anna and Peter to where it was.

"It looks a little loose," she said, getting on both their shoulders.

Being weak, Peter and Micky tried to lift Anna as best as they could. She got out what looked like a mini screwdriver, that had been a laser, opening the vent. She jumped, laughing and taking Micky's hands. They felt warm and strong in her tiny, nimble ones.

"You are fantastic!" she exclaimed," Oh Micky, i'm so happy- I could just kiss you right now!"

Micky was slightly taken back by her words. He closed his eyes and leaned in. As he was doing so, Anna was getting a boost from Peter. The moment she got into the vent, Peter and Micky met lips. He opened his eyes and reeled back. Before he could react, Peter screamed and followed his sister.

"Isn't that dumb?" The Dolenz boy mumbled.

The three crawled through the vents, hoping to lead them to their missing friends. Anna kept a tiny light on their metallic path. The three were determined to finish their missions, whatever the cost it may be. The girl suddenly stopped.

"There's a bit of a slide," she informed," be careful, you two.".

She disappeared down into the abyss. Peter quickly followed, and then Micky was last. He slid down freely, but when he got to the bottom, it opened up and he slid through. The siblings immediately rushed over, only for the tile to shut back in place. Without warning, Peter began to cry. His sister was quick to be right beside him.

"Don't worry, Peter," she comforted,"we'll get the boys back.".

"I let this happen," he sobbed," If I hadn't lied about having a gig, none of this would've come around. I was only trying to impress you. I'm sorry Anna- i'm an awful big brother.".

She knew he didn't have a gig in the first place. When Peter would lie, he had a look to his naive eyes. It was like a candle flame, flickering in the darkness. It was a sign that her brother wasn't telling the truth. He was always trying to impress the family, when he already amazed his little sister. Without warning, she hugged him seemed a bit shocked by her actions, but said nothing as they held each other in their arms.

"I'm so glad I get to call you my big brother," Anna whispered," It doesn't matter how many gigs you have or what you do. As long as we've got each other, there's nothing to fear. I love you- because you're my favorite brother.".

Peter couldn't help but smile. They'd been inseparable since she was born. That's when he knew their bond had become stronger than ever.

"Now let's save our friends," she declared.

-It looked like the end. Davy, Mike, and now Micky, were all tied together, facing something they could no longer stop. They hoped the Tork siblings were alright. After being told they'd be tested on by a new laser, the boys were awaiting their fate. The only thing to make everyone laugh was Micky's ridiculous outfit.

"Didn't know you had so much style, Micky," Davy joked.

"I don't think Anna's going to be too happy to see her sweater missing," Mike told.

Micky turned as red as the sweater. If it was going to end, at least he would be cozy.

"I should confess something," Davy sighed," When no one is around...I put on high heels. I just like to feel taller.".

"In that case," Mike admitted," I'm the one that hid your step stools.".

"I thought Peter's sister was cute," Micky told.

"We know," the other boys informed.

The clicking of boots could be heard. Sarah and Patrick walked through the doors. A huge red curtain draped over what was most likely the laser.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before we get started?" Patrick questioned.

"Tell my wife I love her," Mike said.

"You've got the prettiest eyes," Davy mumbled to the female Smithstone.

Sarah rolled her eyes and uncovered the laser. It was a grey and black contraption, with a piece of metal sticking out and right at the boys. Flashing buttons brought the laser to have a decorative feeling to it. It didn't make it less scary, however.

The woman pressed a button down. The tip of the laser began to turn a bright orange. The three boys trembled, knowing they were done for. They closed their eyes and waited for the worst. But a sudden crash halted the plans. The tile above the laser kicked in, causing it to fall on the floor. The boys opened their eyes.

"It's all over, Smithstones," Anna growled through her teeth, pointing her own laser.

Peter untied his friends, Davy and Mike in shock. The Tork boy began to explain how his sister was a secret spy all along. As he did, the Smithstone siblings put their hands up and backed away. They knew they'd been defeated- at least, that's what they wanted the spy to believe. Patrick nodded towards the boys. A group held the four down.

"No one else make a move.".

Anna's head turned to the lift. And then it clicked. The name, the voice, the look- it all came back to her.

"Mr. Wellington?" Peter asked.

"Polaris," the man corrected," The name is Baxter Polaris.".

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I wanted to announce that the story will only be ten chapters instead of eleven. But be on the lookout! Also, check out the end of the next chapter for an announcement regarding the sequel, the christmas stories and a new story. Anyways, here's chapter 9! Also, I only own Anna. Also, shoutout to user Kickapoo, my new follower! Thank you!**

The boys were in complete shock. Mr. Jonathan Wellington- a man that they once trusted- was now the enemy? Baxter smiled at their confusion. Keeping his ray gun pointed on Anna, Mr. Polaris decided to clear things up for those he had tricked (although he kept making glances at Peter).

"Wasn't it obvious?" he asked," I had to get all of you here. Otherwise, the three of us wouldn't have completely destroyed our enemy. You see, we knew Anna would be coming to California. We overheard it on our transmitter. And, being the evil geniuses we are, we learned all we could about you four boys, came here and waited. And- when you four were gone- it would tear that little brat of an agent apart, piece by piece.".

Peter got a bitter chill down his spine. Luckily, the plan didn't go through. But what if they had a backup plan and it worked? Anna looked around the room, hoping to find some sort of a distraction. Her brother looked at his belt. A smoke bomb was securely on the front. This meant he had one shot. Slowly, he grabbed it, being careful not to get caught.

"Now," Mr. Polaris went on," I need a volunteer. Who wants to be my first victim of the night?'.

Silence. He hated it. Baxter watched the five with cautious eyes. He had to choose wisely as to who he would take first. Finally, after a long while, he made his decision. Before he could make a move, Peter lit the smoke bomb.

"Look out!" he exclaimed.

Everyone spread out in different directions. Smoke filled the room. Anna wasted no time, moving quickly to knock out Mr. Polaris. Soon, a fight between good and evil broke out. Enemies had been brought down by the five, although it wasn't easy. Most of it had been going good, until Davy was caught in a corner with Sarah.

"You don't have to do this,love," he said," you can give up your evil ways and do something good. I bet you're a great singer- you could be part of the band! What do you say?"

"No way!" she shouted, picking him up by the shirt," I've always been a villain. There isn't a chance, not now, not in a potential sequel- depending on what the critics say- not ever!".

Without another thought, Sarah went to hit Davy. Suddenly, she was pulled back by Micky. Although, Davy couldn't tell it was his mate, despite the boy's curly hair. The Dolenz boy's skirt twirled as he pushed Sarah into the cage the boys were once thrown in. He turned back, seeing his confused (yet starstruck) friend.

"I'm already married!" he squealed in a high voice, making Davy realize that it was Micky.

-While Mike and Patrick were fighting, Anna and Baxter were avoiding lasers and such. Mr. Polaris had had enough of the fighting. He whipped out his freeze ray and shot at the agent. Her ray gun flew as ice absorbed her hand. The same had happened to her legs. Pleased with himself, Baxter made his way to his half frozen enemy.

"I've waited to do this ever since you first put me in jail," he told, clutching his ray gun tighter.

Anna couldn't get her gun, nor could she break the ice. It was all over for her. With her strength and hopes down, the agent knew this would be her last mission. She'd had failed missions, but this was her worst. Only one thought came to her mind as she closed her eyes and awaited her fate: Peter. She let him down. There would be no more missions- and there would be no more Monkees. Without warning, Peter ran in, beating Mr. Polaris with a foam pool toy. One he had found in the prop room.

"Leave my sister alone!" he cried, lightly hitting the man.

"Quit it!" Baxter barked, starting to back away.

He didn't even notice himself backing up into the cage. Once the three bad guys were in there, Mike locked the door.

"You guys did it!" Anna exclaimed.

"Any ideas on how to get my sister out of the ice?" Peter asked.

"I've got it," Micky brought up.

He pulled out a red box with a lever on top. Mike and Davy wrapped its wires around the icy legs and hand of the agent.

"This may sting a little," Mike warned.

The four boys backed away. They ducked as Micky pushed the lever down. Seconds after, Anna was free. Ms. Grizelda and the other agents flooded in through each and every opening of the lair. As the antagonists were arrested, the leader went over to the five. The boys tensed up while Anna stepped forward.

"Agent Thorkelson," Grizelda went on," You managed to stop one of our greatest enemies. I have to say- i'm impressed.".

"Well, ma'am," Anna told shyly," I have my brother and his friends to thank.".

The four boys stood, awkwardly smiling at the woman. She was interested. They looked nothing like the typical agents she'd seen. However, she always trusted her best agents. With a smile, she shook hands with the boys.

"So this is Anna's brother, Peter,' she told," I would have never guessed it.".

"We get that a lot," Peter and Anna laughed.

-A few days after their spy adventure, Anna was called back to DC. As much as she didn't want to leave, she knew she had to. She made sure everything was packed before turning to the boys. She hugged Mike and Davy.

"Don't flirt too much while i'm gone," she joked, then turned to Mike," Save those Texas Prairie Chickens.".

"Will do ma'am," he chuckled.

Micky was next. Suddenly, he became extremely shy. He grew slightly red, looking up from his awkwardness. He played with something in his hands. He held them out, not being able to look Anna in the eyes.

"I tried to fix your sweater," he whispered," I mean, I'm no good at things like that. I'm only a drummer after-.".

Anna raised the boy's head ever so gently. He blushed as they suddenly locked eyes. Softly and slowly, she closed her eyes and kissed his lips. Not only did Micky's eyes pop out of his skull, but so did Peter's. He wasn't sure what to do. At first, he wanted to pull them apart and scold his sister for kissing his friend without permission. However, he just blankly stared and waited until Anna broke the kiss.

"Keep the sweater," she whispered," it looks good on you.".

As Micky was trying his best not to faint, the siblings stood in front of each other. There was a moment to take it all in. Years of wondering where the other had been finally shut down. Their lives were no longer a secret to one another. And it was a simple relief. Anna suddenly pulled Peter into a tight hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for a fantastic weekend," she told him," I never thought my job would get any better. And then- you proved me wrong. I love having you as my older brother."

Peter teared up because of her kind words. They rekindled years of love within such a short amount of time. Peter was glad he read her letter. Suddenly, Anna let go and grabbed her bags. With one last farewell, she was out the door.

From the window, the boys could see Anna walking. At once, her brother was struck with memories. From the day she was born, to her steps (which were to Peter) to the time she helped get rid of some bullies. He wished she would stay in California, but she had a job to do. As she jumped into the hole in the sand, Peter began to cry. Micky hugged his friend, trying to to cry as well.

"I miss her already," the girl's brother cried to his friend.

"Me too, buddy," he sighed, clutching Anna's red sweater," me too.".

"Do ya think we'll ever see her again?" Davy asked Mike.

"It's possible," The Texan replied," After all, it is a very small world.".

 **Hope you enjoyed the second to last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter for this fanfic. I wanted to thank everyone for their support- especially my followers and Sugar Pixel (who gave great reviews!) At the end of the story, I want to announce future stories and such. Enjoy and I only own Anna.**

The week Anna had gone back to Washington DC, the band had gotten an actual gig. Peter had called everyday to tell his sister of the adventures he and his friends had. He would give the phone to Micky, who was still starstruck. By the next week, however, Anna had stopped answering the calls. Although it made Davy and Mike a little nervous, Peter and Micky were deeply worried.

"I don't get it,' Peter sighed as he put down the phone," She wouldn't leave me hanging two days in a row. It's so unlike her.".

The boys tried to think. Was it a mission? Was she angry? Did something happen to her? As the wondered, a knock came to the door. Mike got up and went to it, knowing the landlord wanted his money. He thought the had paid him just after their gig with the weird Slovakian merchant. Mike had been annoyed by it. He opened the door to face Anna.

"We don't have the rent," he grumbled, slamming the door and quickly opening it," Anna?".

The other boys stood. Had it all been a dream? Maybe so, but they hoped not. Either way, they were in utter shock.

"What are you doing back?" Peter questioned," Doesn't the president need to be protected or even the capital itself?".

"Well," Anna admitted," Grizelda told me three nights ago that I was going to be switching stations for good. When I asked where I was going- she told me here.".

"That's great!" Micky exclaimed," Do you need a place to stay?".

"You see," she proceeded,"That's why I came here. I wanted to say hello to my new neighbors. If you need me, i'll just be next door.".

No one could believe her words. Anna was their new neighbor! Peter squealed and hugged his sister. Micky joined in on the hugging, and couldn't help but kiss her forehead. She giggled as Davy and Mike shrugged and joined in on the hug. The girl felt welcome, and the emotion became so strong, it brought tears to her eyes.

"What's the matter, Anna?" Peter asked worriedly.

"I'm just so glad I got to visit here," she whispered," There's been so many missions in my life. And yet- this one will always be my favorite. You four are the family I'd never leave behind.".

It had brought tears to everyone's eyes. As they hugged closer, the five realized that this was their family. And they would never let it go.

 **And that's the end! Again, I want to thank you for taking the time to read and review The Terrible Torks. Now, I'd like to discuss upcoming fanfics. The day after thanksgiving, i'm going to be writing christmas one shots! These will be for five fanfictions that i've written- starting with The Monkees. Then, I'll be back in January to work on two of my unfinished fanfictions. Afterwards, it's more Monkees. I plan on two prequels- (suggested by Sugar Pixel) one involving the adventure before the gang gets Anna's letter and the other is how Anna joined the agency. The next is a sequel with a small description- Ms. Grizelda gives up the agency to her nephew and his rules are different from his aunt's. Anna is faced with a tough decision. Give up her life as an agent or leave the boys forever? I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you and i'll see you next week! - Elder-Rannells.**


End file.
